Alone Time
by killerkitty15
Summary: Berwald has been working a lot lately, spending time away from Tino and Peter. The day before he had spent father-son time with Peter at a museum. Now, however, Tino sends his son to see his uncles Matthias and Lukas while he and papa Berwald have some "alone time" ( *cough* look at the rating and guess what this is about *cough*)


**SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBOOOODY!**

**Yellow! I bring you a SuFin! Please enjoy the pure awesomeness of this!**

* * *

"Mama!"

"Yes Peter, darling?"

"I can't find my blue socks!"

"Can't you pick another pair?"

"No! They're my special pair! They're good luck~."

"P't'r, l'st'n ta yer m'th'r."

"But-."

"Darling, I found them. They were in the clean laundry so there's no need for the water works."

"Yay~! Thanks mom!" Peter said jumping at the Finnish man that sat on the couch folding the clothes he had just cleaned, he wrapped his arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek before running up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I should've made him pack yesterday…" the Finnish man, Tino, commented absent mindedly as he folded one of his "blouses".

"Nah, it's my f'lt," the Swed said coming up behind him and placing his calloused hands on his "wife's" small shoulders, "I t'k h'm tah the m'se'm tah see the tr'ins."

"It was a good idea though, Bear-Bear," Tino said tilting his head back to smile up at his husband while at the same time folding another pair of their son's socks, "You've been so busy lately, you and Peter needed special one on one time."

"H've I r'ally be'n th't busy?" Berwald asked his shoulders sagging, he kissed the top of his love's blonde head in apology, "I'm s'rry, I w'll try 'nd be 'round m're."

"It's ok, hon," he giggled caressing the scruff on his husband's face, he listened for a moment and heard the little boy dragging his rolling suit case down the hall, "I think Peter's ready, why don't you put on your shoes and drive him to Lukas and Matthias's? When you come back we can have a nice dinner all to ourselves?"

Berwald smiled, giving his wife a chase kiss on his nose before going up stairs to slip on a pair of shoes and to help their son with his suit case.

As he watched his husband walk out of the living room and up the stairs, he sighed. Berwald had been very busy at work, being the founder of a very popular furniture company. It was business stuff, that the Finnish man knew he himself wouldn't be interested in, and he had been held up at his office for three or so weeks. Not only had he not been available to spend time with their son but the Swed hadn't been available to satisfy his "wife's" needs.

Tino had been left without the satisfaction of his husband's mind blowing fucking, even though three weeks didn't seem like much it had been the longest time he had gone without Berwald since he had made the decision to give his body to the taller male. For the past few weeks he had been forced to stoop to the lowest level. Using a vibrator and his own hand. He had used that stupid fake dick more often than he'd like to admit, had scrubbed off the doors to his bathroom's shower more than might've been necessary. But once you got to feel that cock inside you, there was no way you could live without it.

Fuck, he was horny.

"T'no?" he turned at his name, smiling shyly at his husband and blushing, "Wh't's wr'ng?"

"Nothing," Tino hummed smoothing the shirt he had just folded, "Just thinking about nothing important. You men ready?"

"Yes, mama!" their son said standing in green cargo shorts, a long sleeved white t-shirt, Velcro shoes and knee high whit e socks.

"Ok then, you have fun with your uncles ok?"

His boys kissed him on the cheeks as they left and he watched them as they walked out of the door and locked it. Tino sat, staring at the door and listening to car doors open and slam shut. He only moved when he heard the revving of an engine and the tires crunch on gravel as the car –the minivan –pulled out of the drive way. This caused him to spring into action, taking the folded laundry up the stairs. He put Peter's basket in his room and their two baskets stacked to the right of the doorway.

"Ok," he muttered to himself, shaking out his hands in an attempt to get rid of his nervousness, "You can do this Tino, you need to get laid. Come on grow a pair, you can do this!" The Finish man went to his drawers and stripped himself of his baggy sweatpants, t-shirt and boxers. He tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper located in their master bathroom (the bathroom with the cum shower) before going back over to his drawers. He put their clean clothes away, pulling out a pair of panties and a silk button down that belonged to the Swede. Tino slipped on the panties –lacy and black, snuggly hugging the full globes of his ass that  
filled out the width of his hips–then his husband's navy shirt. The silk slid over his skin, skin he kept pale and virgin soft for his husband, and he buttoned it half way.

Feeling pleased, he walked over to the full body mirror on the inside of his walk-in closet and examined his reflection. The shirt was way too big, the shoulders too broad and the sleeves falling passed his fingertips, the end of the shirt coming to a rest mid-thigh. He looked good, he decided, messing up his blonde hair so it had a "just fucked" look. He especially liked the way the silk shirt clung slightly to his tiny waist and wide hips.

He pushed aside his suits and took out a box filled with candles and rose petals. Damn were those flowers expensive. Tino lite the candles in their bedroom, turning off the lights, then lighting more candles in the living room, turning off all the lights and drawing the curtains shut. He then sprinkled the red petals from the front door, through the living room, up the stairs, through their bedroom and to their bed. The Fin sat on the bed, tucking his legs beneath him and leaning back against the many fluffy pillows.

Impatiently he sat, tapping his manicured nails against the inside of his thigh. Now that he _finally _had a chance to be with his Berwald he couldn't wait, desire was a tightly wound spring in his gut and images sprung, unwelcomed, in his mind. Images of how delicious his husband had looked that day. Green polo stretching across bulging biceps and unbuttoned to reveal his pronounced collar bone, boot cut jeans that hugged his strong muscled thighs and messy, choppy hair that flopped against his forehead. _So fucking hot…so hot…_ He felt his mouth salivate at the thought of Berwald's hot –no, fucking _smoking_ –body, his rough skinned hands, his sweat glistening naked body, his impassionate groans and grunts. His member was already stirring. _Fuck this…_

Just at that moment his sell binged and he snatched it up, thanking God for this distraction. Looking at his phone he saw that it was a text from his husband, he had put the Swede beneath the name "Ber-Ber".

_-Matthias is being a pain in my ass again_

_-…gonna be a couple minutes…_

He responded: _Kk jus hurry bak hon_

Tino nearly screamed in frustration. _God damn it!_ This was the first time he had ever truly hated that damned Dane he called a cousin. He looked down at his member that was already half hard and felt that burning fire scrape at his bones in screaming agony. _I-I can't wait…_Tino moaned in part pain, part pleasure as he laid down on the bed and pulled out his handy dandy purple vibrator out of his night stand drawer.

~oOo~

Berwald finally got away from the annoying Dane without punching the man in front of Peter. He pulled into the drive way with a sigh, lifting his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He couldn't wait to see his wife, spend some time with the sweet Fin and eat the delicious food he made for them. Maybe they would sit on the couch and watch a movie, snuggling together beneath a soft afghan. Maybe it'd be a romance movie so that he could hold Tino as he cried during the sad parts and kiss his wife during the cheesy, fluffy moments.

_That would be nice…_

He exited the car, clicking the key chain to lock the doors as he walked up to front door. Right off the bat he could tell something was wrong. The curtains weren't open and everything seemed too quiet, too still. As he opened the door, his eyebrow twitched in awe. Everything was surrounded by the dim glow of candles, rose petals making a path through the house and up the stairs. "Hmm…" he hummed confused at what he saw but deciding to go along with it. Quickly he shut the door and locked it, blowing out candles as he followed the roses up the stairs.

_Don't want the house to burn down…_

The Swed climbed the stairs but paused outside the closed bedroom door. He could hear the squeaking of the big bed and his heart stuttered for a second. _Was Tino-?_ Shaking his head, he banished the thought. No, the Fin wasn't like that. He wasn't the type that would cheat, if he was unhappy being married to someone…well, to someone like him than he'd just come out and say it. Eventually. Instead of letting his imagination run rampant, he just opened the bedroom door –and froze.

Laying with his upper body prompt up by the pillows and bathed in candle light, Tino was moving a vibrator in and out of his entrance. His ass made squelching noises from too much lube, his erect member pushing his panties to the side so he could pleasure his hole, the hand not moving the member in and out was beneath his shirt –_Berwald's_ shirt –harshly tugging on his nipple. "O-Oh, yes~! Yes, Berwald!" Tino moaned tossing his head back and gasping for breath, saliva dripping from the corners of his parted lips.

He stood, frozen, inhaling sharply as his eyes widening. An obvious expression of shock breaking through his indifferent façade. Tino…_Tino_ was masturbating to _him_! Berwald felt a stirring in his vital regions, feeling hot and bothered by his wife's moans. Oh, yes, he could feel the stirring of the beast, the animal, within him. It yawned and stretched, blinking sleepily and perking up its head at the display –the _feast_ –exposed before it. It reminded him of the Vikings from his homeland, Sweden's, history. Hungry, lustful, fueled by the instinct to _conquer, conquer, conquer._

"Oh, Bear-Bear, baby! Fuck me harder!" the Fin was screaming now, still oblivious to his husband's presence, "Kyllä, kyllä~!"

As soon as he heard Tino speak in Finnish, something inside him snapped. The leash on the beast was taken off and his lust filled self was free. He yanked his polo up over his head, erection straining painfully in his jeans and removed his shoes before silently –quickly –making his way over to the bed. He knelt between his wife's legs, the Fin _still_ didn't notice he was there, and grasped the other's cock to keep him from cuming.

"Mi…Mitä…?" he rasped blinking through foggy eyes and sweat damp bangs. When he saw Berwald –shirtless Berwald, aroused Berwald –and realized that he had been caught masturbating, that he had a purple vibrator shoved in his hole and lube oozing from his body, Tino practically screamed in shock, surprise and (admittedly) a little fear. "B-B-Bear-Be-ear?!" the Fin stammered face erupting in a pretty bright blush, "Wha…W-Where you watching?!"

"…Yah, I w's," he said with a small, wicked smirk, "Yah w're scr'min' my n'me."

"I-I-I-I," Tino stammered trying to think of something to say through the hazy of desire and that warm, rough, beautiful hand on his cock. "You…You were…b-busy…" he finally choked out lamely, "I…you…needed…um, I-I mean, uh-."

"Yah w're h'rny?" he chuckled with a cocky smirk and a dark, dangerous look in his eyes that made those blue-green orbs appear darker, "I c'n t'ke c're of th't."

"Ber-_MPH!_" The Fin was caught off by a pair of thin lips crashing into his own. Still driven by primal need, Tino parted his lips and his tongue surged forward with as much urgency as his love's.

Their lips molded, teeth clashing and tongues wrestling. The smaller male dug his nails into his scalp, pulling and tugging and trying to shove his tongue in his husband's mouth to taste him. He was over powered, however, by the older male shoving him down onto his back, subduing his tongue and gripping his soft, plump thighs roughly.

"Berwald," he yelped as the Swed bit down on his neck, possibly drawing blood, sucking and licking at the mark, "I-I've –_oh, Jumala!_ –mi-issed you so mu-much!" Tino's moans got louder, hips bucking up to grind against the rough denim of the other male's clothed erection as the bites and licks got lower. They reached his nipple and he felt the pink nub being tugged and sucked, spikes of pleasure clawing his spine and making him cry out, a calloused hand sliding up his stomach slowly until it was tugging and twisting on the nipple that wasn't being sucked on.

"Yah h've no idea h'w m'ch I m'ssed yah," Berwald rasped big fingers making quick work of the silk shirt, his teeth grazing down his chest and over his squishy stomach as he pulled the shirt from the Finnish man's body, "I w'nted tah t'ke yah all the t'me. All I w'nted w's tah h'ld yah, feel my c'ck in yer" –he grasped an ass cheek in his big hand, squeezing –"t'ght, round ass."

"Oh, baby," he purred hands rubbing against his chest, feeling hard muscle twitching and contracting, dear fucking God, he had missed that muscle beneath his hands. Hard Swedish muscle, Viking muscle, furniture maker muscle, lover muscle. "I need you~" Tino whined rough skinned fingers plunging into his heat; there was nothing better than wet and rough. Rough, yet gentle, stretching and scissoring, grazing and rubbing, "Ei enää esileikki, olen venytetty tarpeeksi, rakkaani kiitos." _(No more foreplay, I'm stretched enough, my love please)_

Berwald growled, kicking off his jeans and boxers while ripping his wife's panties from his spread body. "Du är så oemotståndlig," _(You're so irresistible)_ he snarled biting down on the Fin's stomach, sucking harshly before moving to do the same to his delicate collar bone, "Vet du vad du gör med mig? Gör du det med flit, du lilla minx?" _(Do you know what you do to me? Do you do it on purpose, you little minx)_

"Bear-Bear~" the smaller male was practically begging hips jerking up and rubbing his soaking entrance with his husband's frighteningly big manhood, long and wide, weeping and red.

Without further preamble, the Swed sunk into his wife's warm, wet entrance, his nails digging into his full ass cheeks. The young blonde moaned, nails scratching down his strong back and his legs hooked around Berwald's waist as he thrust his hips up. He was swearing incoherently in Finnish, head back and back arched as his love pulled out only to slam back in. The giant bed shifted and squeaked, head board slamming against the wall. They continued like that with the Swed pounding him harshly and his wife enthusiastically meeting is thrusts as if his life depended on it. It was only when Berwald slammed into his prostate with a force so strong it might've bruised his insides did they cum.

Tino's muscles clamped down and he screamed.

Berwald snarled, biting down on his wife's ear and grunting as he spilled his seed inside the Fin.

"Oh…my…God…" Tino panted once he lay snuggled against the taller male's naked side, "That was the best fucking sex. Like, ever."

He chuckled, pushing the smaller male's sweaty hair behind his ear and kissing his forehead tenderly. He was back to being Berwald, the big, scary but loveable teddy bear. " 'greed," the older blonde smiled a small, shy smile. This smile Tino met with one of his own and he kissed his love before falling asleep on his husband's sweaty chest, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

**So I hope you like it**

**There will be more added to this sooooo…yeah…**

**ANYWAYS**

**Good night, I'm tired, sorry for any mistakes…**

**~kitty**


End file.
